


Игра вслепую

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea





	1. Chapter 1

Возможно, кто-то другой чувствовал бы себя на месте Ариабарта Титания грязным. Оба партнера растянули его на широкой кровати - не пошевелиться - и вбивались в задницу и в рот. Ариабарт даже не мог податься назад, чтобы получить побольше воздуха, или вперед, чтобы не так жгло зад.

Но он сам это заказал.

Мужчина сзади что-то коротко сказал и Ариабарт почувствовал, как их него выходят, как его переворачивают на спину, руки привязывают к спинке кровати. Его... партнеры о чем-то переговорили, он не слышал их слов - Ариабарт торопливо хватал ртом воздух, пока есть возможность. Он знал, что они сами решат, что с ним делать, ему в этой игре отводилась роль абсолютно пассивная, он только мог подать сигнал, когда - если - станет совсем уж невмоготу.

До сих пор он не пользовался стоп-словом ни разу.

Все, что он знал о своих партнерах, укладывалось в несколько строчек его собственной заявки: возраст не младше двадцати и не старше пятидесяти, нормальное телосложение без физических недостатков. Такие подробности, как цвет волос или глаз, оставались за кадром. Равно как и то, были ли парнеры сотрудниками Клуба или его посетителями, как он сам. Могло быть и так и эдак. Могло случиться, что сотрудником был только один. Все это не вызывало у Ариабарта ни малейшего любопытства - он получал здесь то, что хотел - гарантии безопасности, анонимности, два члена и право в течении двух или трех часов не принимать никаких решений, подчиняясь чужим желаниям. Которые на самом деле вполне отвечали его собственным. Тот, кто продумал и воплотил систему Клуба, был человеком мудрым. И, наверняка, весьма состоятельным.

Ариабарт еле слышно зашипел - один из партнеров сейчас действовал достаточно резко. В заявке указывались пределы, но Ариабарт не мог знать, что его ожидает в точности. И этот четко выверенный элемент неожиданности был скорее плюсом. Иногда его партнеры действовали достаточно обособленно - просто использовали его зад и рот, меняясь или оставаясь верными изначальной диспозиции. Иногда они договоривались по ходу. Ариабарту в любом случае оставалось только подчиняться.

Второй партнер повернул его голову к себе - не резко, скорее нежно, провел пальцем по щеке. Контраст ласки с одной стороны и боли с другой заводил, Ариабарт судорожно вздохнул, прежде чем взять член в рот. С ним "занимались" уже долго, он знал, что вот-вот не выдержит. Одного партнера обхватить ногами, второму положить руку на бедро, и забыть, кто ты такой, просто получать удовольствие, зная, что за это тебе ничего не будет.

Из комнаты он ушел последним - остальные двое как-то незаметно исчезли, пока он лежал, переводя дыхание. Хотелось снять маску, вытереть c лицa слезы и пот, но правила Клуба запрещали. Только в специальных кабинках можно было привести себя в порядок, одеться и снова превратиться в самого себя. Ариабарт смыл сперму - он специально оговаривал, чтобы партнеры кончали не в него, уложил волосы. Отражение в зеркале было довольно бледным, адреналиновый всплеск даром не прошел. Весь вечер он будет вялым, а ночь проспит без сновидений. Чего еще желать.

Ариабарт был уверен, что в следующий раз он наведается в клуб не раньше, чем через месяц. Самым малым интервалом между визитами был двухнедельный перерыв, и Ариабарт старался больше себе такого не позволять. Стоило держать свои слабости в узде. Клуб помогал сбросить напряжение, Ариабарт был склонен рассматривать свои визиты туда как некоторое подобие грязевых ванн. Но он не испытывал никакой зависимости от этой своей привычки. По крайней мере, был убежден в этом.

***

Было бы слишком хорошо, если бы его в этот вечер и правда оставили в покое, как планировалось, но едва Ариабарт включил свой комм (он отключал его только в клубе, подчиняясь требованим службы безопасности этого заведения) как с ним связался секретарь и доложил, что звонил лорд Жуслан и просил передать, что подождет звонка от лорда Ариабарта в любое удобное для него время. Удобным временем Ариабарт считал завтрашнее утро, но связаться, несомненно, требовалось сейчас. После недавней совместной миссии их с Жусланом отношения не то чтоб потеплели, но лишились во всяком случае, неизменной корочки льда, которая прежде так и звенела в словах и взглядах Жуслана. Ариабарту хотелось, по меньшей мере, сохранить это достижение. По пути домой и уже в собственном кабинете, ожидая ответа на вызов, Ариабарт пытался угадать, по какому поводу Жуслан мог бы с ним связаться. Их было не так много.

Жуслан, появившись на экране, присовокупил к приветствию сдержанную улыбку. Ариабарт сделал то же. Они уже улыбаются друг другу и даже без тени издевки - просто с ума сойти. Уголки рта поползли выше, но Ариабарт сдержал себя. Жуслан, не отвлекаясь далее на любезности изложил свои размышления касательно переговоров с Эурией, которые оказались на грани провала. Ариабарт этому не слишком удивился. Веди эти переговоры сам Жуслан, возможно, сложилось бы по другому, а теперь дело явно складывалось в пользу военного вмешательства, командовать которым, скорее всего, поручат именно ему, Ариабарту. По шкале срочности и важности этот разговор можно было оценить не слишком высоко, но у Ариабарта была еще одна шкала - исключительно для разговоров с Жусланом. Но в любом случае, несколько деталей, озвученных Жусланом, самому Ариабарту в голову не приходили. Над ними и правда стоило поразмыслить, но вот это Ариабарт как раз собирался перенести на завтра - мысли в голове шевелились откровенно вяло, без должной прыти. Он поблагодарил Жуслана за предоставленные данные и принес извинения по поводу того, что не смог связаться с ним сразу. Жуслан в ответ на это снова улыбнулся, сказал что-то про так необходимый иногда им всем отдых. Ариабарт на мгновение опустил глаза. Кажется, Жуслан в общих, в очень общих чертах, представлял, что именно за отдых требовал отключения комма.


	2. Chapter 2

Ариабарт явно засыпал на ходу и Жуслан почел за лучшее закончить разговор. Все нужные намеки он подкинул, заметил их Ариабарт или нет - уже не его, Жуслана, дело. Иногда он вообще удивлялся, что взял на себя труд о чем-то предупреждать кузена. Жуслан улыбнулся, глядя на отключенный комм. Он давно знал, что Ариабарт испытывает к нему что-то вроде интереса и был бы не прочь общаться более дружески, и сейчас, похоже, заразился тем же. Еще несколько месяцев назад ему и в голову не пришло бы заметить, как бледно выглядит Ариабарт. И сделать кое-какие выводы из простого факта про отключенный комм.

У Жуслана, разумеется, было собрано досье на всех князей (как и у них на него, удовольствие было взаимным). Он помнил немного удивившую его строчку в пухлой папке Ариабарта - что тот ходит в Клуб. Сам Жуслан тоже там бывал, разумеется, нельзя было прожить в Уранибурге, не наведавшись туда хоть раз. Oднажды Жуслан весело провел время с двумя девушками сразу и вспоминал этот опыт с удовольствием. Клуб был знаменит тем, что посетитель мог встретиться с посетителем, и Жуслана немало веселила мысль, что кто-нибудь мог наткнуться там на очень неожиданных людей. Например, на собственную жену. Или мужа.

Или брата. Жуслан был уверен, что как-то увидел в одном из коридоров Ариабарта - хотя владельцы Клуба клялись всем святым, что клиенты не увидят друг друга без масок. Но это определенно был Ариабарт и вид у него был такой же усталый, как и сегодня. И комм в Клубе нужно было отключать...

Так-так. Жуслан ухмыльнулся. Ариабарт так загонял себя? С кем он встречался там и как долго? Или он решил осчастливить сразу двух дам, не рассчитал свои силы и выдохся? Жуслан представил, как в результате какой-нибудь заявки вроде "одна девушка, двое мужчин" он встречается в комнате с Ариабартом. Интересно, узнали бы они друг друга? Наверняка.

Судя по обороту собственных мыслей, Жуслану тоже не мешало бы "отдохнуть". Он мысленно поставил галочку, дав себе обещание включить завтра этот пункт в собственное расписание. Он непозволительно долго пренебрегал простыми плотскими радостями. А это, говорят, вредно для здоровья. Отодвинув бумаги, Жуслан позволил себе представить завтрашний вечер с Франсией. Внутренний взор решил отчего-то поупорствовать и снова явил Ариабарта. Следовало признать, что любопытство по поводу его визитов в Клуб оказалось сильнее предвкушения приятного вечера в компании леди. Свое любопытство Жуслан привык удовлетворять. Судя по докладам, Ариабарт в Клубе появлялся достаточно регулярно. И дело было, скорее всего, не в нехватке секса как такового - для это у его кузена был в распоряжении весь флот и офицеры обоих (еще один повод для удивления) полов. Романов с уранибургскими красавицами Ариабарт не заводил. А в Kлуб, наверняка, являлся ради чего-то... особенного. Или кого-то особенного.

Жуслан прикусил губу. Интересная мысль... Может быть, в этом и кроется разгадка такой сдержанности Ариабарта на личном фронте? Интрижка с особой, не подходящей князю ни при каких обстоятельствах? С которой встречаться можно только в тайне? Клуб был бы подходящим местом для этого, если прийти одновременно и оставить совпадающие заявки, то с большой долей вероятности попадешь на желанного партнера.

Жуслану стало любопытно. Он даже не попытался утешить себя мыслью, что действует на благо Ариабарта, пытаясь вызнать его секрет - ему было интересно, и точка. Да и неплохо было бы проверить своих шпионов. В Клубе, как уверял его владелец, личная жизнь клиентов оставалась личной и сотрудники не поддавались ни на какие соблазны. Вот и узнаем, подумал Жуслан, формулируя задание для своих людей, насколько они неподкупны и как его подчиненные умеют убеждать.

***

Он получил отчет через два месяца, едва не забыв уже об этом свом поручении - последние события тому способствовали, перетягивая внимание на себя целиком. Первым делом Жуслан ознакомился со сметой и присвистнул. Приступ любопытства обошелся ему в кругленькую сумму. Оставалось надеяться, что в самом отчете обнаружится нечто, стоящее такой суммы и его внимания. За два месяца Ариабарт посетил Клуб дважды - с такой же частотой он посещал его на протяжении уже двух лет. Материалы, где рассказывалось, кого и как подкупали или убеждали, Жуслан перелистнул - это подождет. Основным в отчете оказались несколько фото и видеофайлов не вполне приемлимого качества. Жуслан развернул фото, разглядывал его несколько мгновений, закрыл, а через секунду открыл снова. Просмотрел видеофайлы. Его предположения касательно того, как Ариабарт проводит время в Клубе оказались в корне неверны. Зато теперь стало понятно, почему он выглядел таким усталым. Ну еще бы - как не утомиться подмахивая двумя мужикам по очереди. Тут любой почувствовал бы себя немного усталым. До Жуслана не сразу дошла еще одна пикантная деталь - на фотографиях разных встреч Ариабарт был с разными партнерами. Жуслан не мог выбрать пока, что шокирует больше - сам факт того, что его брат имеет привычку отдаваться сразу двум партнерам или то, с какой легкостью он этих партнеров меняет. Он ведь их даже не выбирал лично. В отчете приводилась заявка, которую Ариабарт оставлял во время этих двух (и, возможно, всех остальных визитах). Изложенные в ней требования никому не показались бы чрезмерными. Проще говоря, на месте партнеров Ариабарта мог бы оказаться практически любой, пожелавший группового секса в активной позиции.

Жуслан едва удержался, чтобы не начать бегать по комнате. Год назад он бы добавил это знание в копилку фактов, почему нужно не любить Ариабарта, а сейчас не мог понять - зачем тому это нужно? Зачем ему это нужно так, ведь любой из тех, кто по нему вздыхает, был бы счастлив трахать Ариабарта, как ему в голову взбредет! Жуслан никогда не считал, что Ариабарт способен отдаваться незнакомым людям, да еще и в борделе.

Бегать Жуслан не стал, наоборот, замер, вспоминая. Ариабарт посетил клуб вскоре после возвращения в Уранибург. А потом он встречался с Жусланом и улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало, и просил совета. Если бы Жуслан знал... Сейчас ему казалось, что он заметил намеки, маленькие черточки, рассказывающие, чем Ариабарт занимался незадолго до их разговора. Жуслан сам удивился, что это его так задело. Дело было не в том, что Ариабарт предпочитает свой пол, не в том, каким способом он это делает - свою проблему Жуслан не мог сформулировать. Наверное, он обиделся. Понять бы еще, почему...

Обида получалась глупой, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Жуслан не собирался как-либо использовать эти факты. Не хотел он и охлаждения в отношениях с Ариабартом. А значит, следовало признать, что личная жизнь брата - его личное дело, и успокоиться. Но успокоиться как раз и не получалось. Ариабарт приходил в бордель раз в месяц на протяжении двух лет. На жажду экспериментов это походило мало, наоборот, присутствовала во всем этом некая рутина, сродни регулярным визитам к парикмахеру... или приему лекарств. Но отчего Ариабарту могло потребоваться такое лекарство? Жуслан еще раз прокрутил ролик, жалея, что не видит лица Ариабарта. Как будто его выражение могло что-то объяснить.

Вот уж действительно - во многих знаниях многие печали. Что делать со своим знанием, Жуслан решить не мог. Прошел день, другой, в череде никогда не прекращающихся дел нет-нет да и мелькало снова недоуменное "почему". И даже вглядываясь в лицо Ариабарта на экране собственного терминала, Жуслан, терзался этим вопросом. И даже принимая у себя брата - а они и правда успели сблизиться за то время, пока шпионы Жуслана старательно вынюхивали пикантные подробности развлечений Ариабарта. Сблизились настолько, что, не называя Ариабарта братом вслух, мысленно Жуслан давно именовал его так, пренебрегая привычным и довольно безликим "кузен".  
Ариабарт сидел напротив него совсем недавно, то и дело поднимая чашку с блюдца, чтобы сделать очередной глоток чая. "И этими самыми губами..." - нет, Жуслану не нравились ханжеские интонации собственных мыслей. Но на "этих самых" губах взгляд то и дело останавливался словно против воли. Ариабарт всегда выглядел очень... правильным. Образцово-показательный сын и наследник, а чуть позже - князь. И хотя Жуслану не раз приходилось сталкиваться с тем, что за красивым фасадом обычно скрывается нечто не столь привлекательное, в случае Ариабарта эта правильность, казалось, была свойством его натуры, а не маской. Более того, Жуслан и сейчас был в этом уверен - несмотря на информацию, которая вовсе не гармонировала со светлым образом его братца. А ведь информацию эту мог получить не только он. Осознавал ли Ариабарт, что его пристрастия могут поставить под удар его репутацию, которой он, вроде как, дорожил? Наверняка. Но все равно раз в месяц приходил в Клуб. Раз в месяц... Жуслан вспомнил несколько строчек из доклада. Прошлый визит состоялся две недели назад. Значило ли это, что еще через две Ариабарта снова потянет... поваляться в грязи? Вполне вероятно. Вопрос состоял в том, собирается ли Жуслан предпринять что-то по этому поводу. Вопрос, имеет ли он на это право, Жуслан предпочел отбросить, как несущественный. Ариабарт все же был его братом. Причем, Жуслан даже ухмыльнулся этой мысли, братом младшим. Это, определенно, давало некоторые права и налагало обязанности.

План, который молниеносно возник в голове, не был лишен изъянов, но все же казался Жуслану достаточно изящны и основывался он на том простом предположении, что теоретически посетитель Клуба действительно мог встретить в комнате кого-то знакомого. Оставалось сделать так, чтобы в комнате с Ариабартом оказался Жуслан. Они, несомненно, узнают друг друга - ситуация получится весьма щекотливой, особенно учитывая, что каждый из них будет знать о "роли" другого. Что ж, Жуслан готов был признать перед Ариабартом, что иногда он не против провести ночь с мужчиной - никто не без греха. Они разойдутся, Жуслан надеялся, что довольно доброжелательно. Он собирался в тот же вечер зазвать Ариабарта к себе. Кто знает, может, над бутылочкой вина они даже посмеются над этим казусом, а для Ариабарта этот случай станет достаточным уроком или предостережением. Возможно, тогда он оставит свою привычку. Ну или перестанет приходить в клуб, поддаваясь ей в обстановке более безопасной. Мысль о том, что Ариабарт и правда может выбрать этот путь, настроение Жуслану несколько подпортила.


	3. Chapter 3

Он, разумеется, предпринял кое-какие меры, чтобы все прошло без сучка, без задоринки. Являться в клуб каждый вечер в надежде повстречаться с Ариабартом в планы Жуслана не входило, и он завел там осведомителя. Жуслан знал, что, подав заявку, можно прождать какое-то время, пока не найдется еще один партнер из посетителей или пока не станет ясно, что за дело берутся профессионалы. Как раз этого "окна" ему хватило бы, чтобы доехать до Клуба. Он не слишком опасался, что будет занят как раз в тот вечер, когда Ариабарт решит поразвлечься - нагрузка у них была примерно одинаковой, и Жуслан мог довольно точно определить, выпадет ли у его брата свободное время или он будет сидеть за письменным столом, работая.

Жуслану оставалось только ждать звонка. Почему-то он изрядно нервничал из-за этого и долгожданное известие о том, что лорд Ариабарт прибыл в клуб, воспринял не с облегчением, а чуть не со злостью - не на Ариабарта, а на его партнеров, которые... Которые... Что именно они делали, Жуслан додумывать не стал - в окне кара как раз показалось неприметное здание.

Со своего последнего раза Жуслан помнил нужный порядок действий - правильный ответ на традиционный вопрос о пожеланиях, короткая записка, которую его сопровождающий прочитал тут же и, кивнув, сразу же уничтожил, незаметная дверь, ведущая в отдельный коридор... Жуслан шел, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не вытереть ладони о брюки. В горле пересохло. Он знал, что в комнате для переодевания его будет ждать набор напитков и был этому искренне рад.

Раздеваясь, Жуслан пытался представить, как встретит его Ариабарт. И будет ли он там вообще, вдруг он сегодня захотел чего-нибудь другого, или уже нашел себе партнеров?

Заявка Жуслана была такой же, как и у Ариабарта, с одним отличием - он хотел быть в активной позиции. Будем надеяться, он не проведет это время с двумя работниками Клуба.

Жуслан натянул маску, спрятав под ней волосы почти полностью. Ариабарт наверняка узнает его и так. Он отвел в сторону тяжелую бархатную штору, сделал шаг, огляделся.

Ариабарт уже ждал его. Ариабарт и еще какой-то мужчина, ростом повыше Жуслана. Брата Жуслан узнал сразу, а вот тот его узнать не мог - на глазах у него была плотная повязка.

\- Мы уже начали, - улыбнулся партнер Ариабарта. - Ты не против?

Он, черт возьми, был против. Еще как против. Эта чертова повязка ломала ему все планы. Такая простая и довольно предсказуемая помеха, учитывая характер здешних игр, а он не смог ее предугадать. Не подумал даже. А ведь Жуслану и самому случалось завязывать глаза любовнице и позволять ей проделывать это с собой. Обостряет чувства, знаете ли... Жуслан не знал даже, была ли эта повязка выдумкой самого Ариабарта или причудой его партнера. Да и какая разница, в самом деле, результат-то был один в любом случае.

Его ошарашенное молчание было, вероятно, принято за согласие. Жуслан не сразу понял, что молчать как раз было не нужно. Его голос Ариабарт узнал бы сразу же, и этому фарсу пришел бы конец. Но за эти несколько мгновений тишины Ариабарт, повинуясь нажиму на плечо, успел опуститься на колени перед незнакомцем. Успел коснуться губами возбужденного члена, который оказался прямо перед его лицом. У Жуслана перехватило горло. Он не смог бы сейчас выдавить из себя ни слова, даже если бы его жизнь зависила от этого. Ни запись, ни фото не подготовили его к этому зрелищу. Его реакция тогда никак не намекала на то, насколько он будет ошеломлен сейчас.  
Он опоздал. Его план вовсе не предполагал того, что он увидит Ариабарта в положении настолько... унизительном. Хотя униженным тот себя сейчас явно не считал, судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом и сноровкой скользил губами по члену. Его партнер довольно застонал.  
\- О, господи, ты наверняка отсюда. С таким телом, с такой глоткой... Да и хрен с ним, только не останавливайся. Ты будешь только смотреть? - последний вопрос предназначался Жуслану. И задан он был таким тоном, что снановилось ясно - расклад, когда кто-либо не принимал участия, а только смотрел, здесь никого не удивлял. Вопрос этот вывел Жуслана из ступора. Ему и в самом деле нужно было принять решение. План провалился, это ясно, и сейчас он мог уйти без объяснений... A мог остаться.

Ариабарт был возбужден, это Жуслан видел ясно. Его возбуждало то, чем он сейчас занимался, возбуждало отсасывать у одного незнакомца на глазах у второго. Проблема состояла в том, что возбужден был и этот второй, то есть Жуслан. С эрекцией у него никогда не возникало проблем, но он, откровенно говоря, не мог припомнить, чтобы у него так вставало не от ласк даже - только от вида. Это тоже было неожиданностью. И куда более неприятной, чем появзка на глазах Ариабарта.

Жуслан сделал шаг по направлению к Ариабарту и тут же шарахнулся назад. На него не обращали внимания - партнер Ариабарта, видимо, решив, что незнакомец сам разберется, чего хочет, запрокинул голову назад, Ариабарт весь отдался процессу. Жуслану хотелось оттащить его от мужчины, отвести домой, чтобы к нему не прикасались другие... Он знал, что для этого ему достаточно сказать всего пару слов. Ариабарт узнает его голос, поймет, кто с ним в одной комнате, и тут же уйдет. Жуслан облизал губы. Кажется, у него сел голос. Он не сможет выдавить и слова. Он снова шагнул вперед. Еще шаг, еще... Опустить ладони Ариабарту на плечи...

Жуслан до последнего не знал, что сделает, оказавшись рядом с братом. Тот был очень горячим под руками Жуслана, или это он сам замерз? Наверное, если прижаться к нему всем телом, станет совсем тепло, подумал он неожиданно четко, опустился на корточки, обняв Ариабарта со спины. Сейчас, еще немного и он даст знать, кто он.

\- На кровать, - скомандовал партнер Ариабарта, отстраняясь. Ариабарт послушно поднялся, оглянулся на Жуслана и тому на какую-то секунду показалось, что брат смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Смотрит, понимая, что не увидит ничего, что не узнает, кто еще рядом с ним.  
"Я могу делать, что угодно", подумал Жуслан. У него мурашки побежали по коже, когда он встал рядом с кроватью. Ариабарт сел на нее, подняв голову к партнеру - его он, кажется, посчитал более активным участником их игр и команд ожидал именно от него.

\- Я буду сверху, - сообщил мужчина и спросил Жуслана, - ты не против?

Ариабарт лег на кровать, чуть опираясь на локти, ожидая более четких инструкций, повернулся на бок, согнув одну ногу в колене, когда эти инструкции последовали.

Жуслан лег рядом, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. Губы Ариабарта сейчас казались очерченными особенно четко, будто их подкрасили. Жуслану захотелось коснуться их, и раз уж он здесь остался, не было никаких причин это желание сдерживать. Он провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, смазывая невидимую (и несуществующую) помаду. Ариабарт не сделал ни малейшей попытки отстраниться, Жуслану показалось, что он улыбнулся едва-едва - просто дрогнули на мгновение уголки рта. Он слегка усилил давление, и Ариабарт послушно раскрыл губы, лизнул кончик пальца, а потом, чуть подавшись вперед, немного сжал его зубами, улыбнувшись более явно. О да, все это ему по вкусу. Жуслан почувствовал кожей его выдох и судорожный вдох - тот, кто был в их компании третьим (и, как все больше подозревал Жуслан, лишним) не терял времени даром - пристроился к Ариабарту сзади и, судя по его восторженному шепоту, нашел Ариабарта внутри столь же привлекательным, сколь и снаружи. Жуслану хотелось, чтобы он заткнулся, а лучше вообще испарился, но Ариабарт, который нетерпеливо подался назад бедрами, был с его мнением явно не согласен. Жуслан не знал, что делать, он то очерчивал пальцами линию подбородка Ариабарта, то скользил ладонью по груди, избегая касаться сосков. Он видел, как ходит вверх-вниз кадык, когда Ариабарт сглатывал, видел, как сжимаются на его бедре пальцы партнера так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Сколько подобных следов Ариабарт скрывал под одеждой? Иногда так удобно быть застегнутым на все пуговицы...

В паху тянуло просто невыносимо. Они с Ариабартом лежали немного углом, не соприкасаясь бедрами, и Жуслану отчаянно хотелось сократить это расстояние, но не решался, хотя и сам понимал, что для подобной стеснительности место и время выбрал крайне неудачно. Ариабарт чуть слышно охнул. Опустив глаза, Жуслан увидел, что его партнер решил не только получать удовольствие, но и доставлять его, и с этой целью сейчас поглаживал член Ариабарта, затем сжал мошонку, снова сомкнул пальцы на стволе. Жуслан следил за всеми этими несложными и, в общем-то, знакомыми ему манипуляциями, как завороженный, почти чувствуя ласки, которые предназначались Ариабарту. Впрочем, спустя несколько мгновений, он и правда почувствовал прикосновение. Похоже, Ариабарт решил немного подбодрить не слишком активно принимающего участие в общей игре партнера. Метод он выбрал, надо сказать, очень действенный, хотя не отличающийся новизной - то же самое с ним самим сейчас проделывали в этот момент, и Ариабарт дрочил член Жуслана в том же ритме.

Все происходящее почему-то напомнило Жуслану его первый раз - то же сочетание неловкости, неизвестности и возбуждения. Он положил руку Ариабарту на бок, провел ладонью по коже - Ариабарт снова улыбнулся. Жуслан не был уверен, что сможет предпринять что-то более... решительное. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что не хочет просто уйти, вся ситуация имела отчетливый привкус соблазнительной неправильности.

Партнер Ариабарта еле слышно выругался и громко охнул. Ариабарт замер, снова подался назад.

\- Вставай, - сказал мужчина. - На четвереньки.

Ариабарт послушно выпустил член Жуслана, последний раз огладив большим пальцем головку. Жуслан растерялся. Куда ему сейчас?  
В итоге они нашли подходящую позу - Ариабарт стоял между ними в коленно-локтевой, партнер с силой засаживал ему сзади, а Жуслан очутился как раз перед лицом брата. Который, похоже, был твердо намерен получить сегодня два члена - он сам протянул руку, притянул Жуслана к себе, сам дотронулся языком сначала до бедер, потом до мошонки, а потом взял в рот. У Жуслана не было времени как-то отреагировать на происходящее, а через пару секнунд не осталось и желания.

Опыт оральных ласк у Ариабарта явно был немалый, Жуслан, сквозь туман в голове, подумал, сколько же нужно учиться владеть ртом так, чтобы у партнера улетала крыша. И почти в буквальном смысле - голова у него кружилась, все усилия уходили на то, чтобы не застонать в голос и не позвать Ариабарт по имени. Он жалел, что не может притронуться к лицу Арибарта - пальцы натыкались на маску. Жуслан машинально выводил какой-то рисунок кончиками пальцев на плечах брата, и тот то ли не возражал против этого, то ли просту не замечал.

О запрете кончать в пассивного партнера Жуслан позабыл, но Ариабарт нет - видимо, почувствовав, что Жуслан на грани, он отстранился и довел его до оргазма рукой. Поцеловал в бедро, будто благодаря, а потом опустил голову на скрещеные руки и застонал - второй партнер так и продолжал трахать его сзади. Жуслан осел на кровати.

Он не стал дожидаться, пока Ариабарт наиграется со своим партнером, или, вернее, пока тот не наиграется с Ариабартом, и сбежал, как только смог собраться с силами. Жуслана трясло. В крошечной душевой кабинке он поставил обогреватель на максимум, надеясь согреться. Ему понравилось, ему было даже слишком хорошо. И, если быть откровенным с собой, хотелось повторить. Причем с определенным партнером. Проще говоря, ему понравилось быть именно с Ариабартом. Вот только он никогда и ничего не должен был узнать о недавнем участии Жуслана в своих развлечениях. Стоило только представить возможную реакцию брата на подобную информацию... Жуслан передернул плечами. Брата... Ариабарт мог быть трижды извращенцем и любителем подмахивать задницей, но как, скажите на милость, следовало теперь назвать самого Жуслана? Он-то знал, кто перед ним, и это его не остановило, наоборот - только подхлестнуло. А впрочем, глупо было переживать по поводу инцеста. Они с Ариабартом не воспитывались вместе, поздно узнали о своем родстве и довольно долго не поддерживали никаких отношений, которые можно было бы назвать родственными. Но ведь именно тем, что Ариабарт его брат, Жуслан оправдывал свой визит сюда. Братская забота, да. Спасти репутацию Ариабарта, уберечь его. Жуслан стукнул кулаком в стенку душевой кабины и вырубил воду. Кажется, в спасители он не годился. В братья, возможно, тоже.


	4. Chapter 4

Домой он вернулся в отвратительном настроении, исправлению которого вопрос дворецкого о том, ожидать ли гостей, о которых Жуслан предупреждал еще вчера, не поспособствовал совершенно. Через полчаса затворничества в кабинете стало ясно, что работать он сегодня не в состоянии и вариант "забыться в делах" не для него. После второй порции виски Жуслан немного успокоился. Хорошо, он допустил ошибку, но ошибка эта не должна была повлечь за собой никаких последствий, а значит, о ней следовало бы просто забыть - но как раз с "забыть" были проблемы. Оставался вариант "не показывать вида".

С этим Жуслан справился. Тем более, что с Ариабартом они встретились только через три дня - в Обсерватории. Впрочем, и тогда Жуслан не нашел в себе сил взглянуть брату в глаза прямо, предпочитая обращаться к его отражению. Отражение смотрело на Жуслана со знакомой уже улыбкой, которая казалась абсолютно непристойной.

За месяц встреч этих набежало чуть менее десятка - они с Ариабартом никогда не общались настолько близко. И Жуслан признавал, что общение это было исключительно приятным, более того, достаточно продуктивным. Через неделю Ариабарт должен был возглавить флот, направляющийся к Эурии - конфликта все же не удалось избежать. Странно, что эурийское правительство решилось на военное столкновение, причем, если вспомнить опыт и заслуги Ариабарта, для них - практически безнадежное. Впрочем, сейчас Жуслана больше занимало, потратит ли Ариабарт эту неделю целиком на подготовку или выделит все же вечерок, чтобы наведаться в Клуб.

По его подсчетам, как раз подходило время "ежемесячной терапии" Ариабарта - именно так решил про себя Жуслан это называть. Он не знал, составит ли он компанию Ариабарту в этот раз, и если да, сможет ли он все-таки следовать своему первоначальному плану. Время от времени Жуслан поглядывал на комм, боясь пропустить звонок и одновременно надеясь на это. Принять окончательное решение оказалось невероятно сложно. Жуслан даже опасался, что в постели с Франсией будет вспоминать про Ариабарта, но, к счастью, все обходилось. Воспоминания приходили потом.

Все последующее было совершенно идиотским стечением обстоятельств - Аджиман вызвал Жуслана к себе для обсуждения каких-то мелочей, связанных с Эурией, и комм был, разумеется, поставлен на бесшумный режим, так что первый звонок, как и полагается по закону подлости, Жуслан не услышал. Узнав, что лорд Ариабарт пришел в клуб уже около получаса назад, Жуслан запрыгнул в кар. Может быть, он все-таки успеет. Может быть, Ариабарт сегодня будет ждать особенно долго. Может быть, он сможет... На рефлексию не оставалось времени, чему Жуслан был рад. Раздумывать над своими действиями можно и потом, а пока надо попасть к Ариабарту.

Жуслан торопливо разделся в кабинке, натянул маску, перевел дыхание. В спальне, судя по звукам, игры шли полным ходом - кто-то стонал во весь голос... и это был явно не Ариабарт. Жуслан снова стало холодно. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь в темное помещение. Может быть, Ариабарт просто молчит. Или, например, прикусывает костящки пальцев, он так делал в прошлый раз.

Но на постели был не его брат. Жуслана будто окатило ледяной водой. Мужчина лет сорока подмахивал своему партнеру, и даже в полумраке Жуслан видел, как болезненно кровится его рот. Он чуть не прыгнул обратно в кабинку для переодевания. Он опоздал. Не успел, и наверняка всего лишь на какие-нибудь десять минут. Ариабарт сейчас лежит под какими-то незнакомыми мужиками, и они входят в него, не особенно заботясь, нравится ему это или нет.

Жуслан сорвал маску и швырнул ее в угол. Как может Ариабарта не интересовать, с кем он? Неужели ему все равно?

"Конечно, все равно", зло подумал Жуслан. Его снова затопила уже знакомая нерациональная обида. Eсли бы Ариабарт подождал, Жуслан мог бы быть с ним. Разочарование грызло так же упорно, как в прошлый раз грыз стыд, так что Жуслан снова прибег к помощи своего бара.

Они так и не увиделись перед отлетом Ариабарта. Жуслан был, с одной стороны, огорчен, а с другой - почти обрадован. Ему хотелось увидеть Ариабарта, но не хотелось лицезреть на его лице улыбку-копию тех, что он раздавал незнакомцам в борделе. Впрочем, Жуслан, послал сообщение с пожеланием успешного завершения операции и получил ну очень неофициальный ответ длиной всего в два слова - "к черту". В том, что Ариабарт ответил ему так, а не воспользовался одной из бесчисленных вежливых формулировок, было что-то вроде признания их близости. Впрочем, насколько они стали близки на самом деле, Ариабарт даже не догадывался.

***

После безобразной сцены на дне рождения императора хотелось вымыться целиком. Не то от крови, не то от липких ненавидящих взглядов. Хорошо, что Ариабарта там не было. Интересно, смог бы он справится, поручи Аджиман устранение Соломона именно ему? Впрочем, лорд Аджиман никогда не ошибался в том что именно, когда и кому поручать. Ариабарт лучше всего годился для публичной акции устрашения строптивцев, подобных эурийскому правительству, а Идрис - для публичного же убийства министра.

Что ж, они уже имели сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать за Идрисом в роли палача, a теперь всех их ожидало зрелище битвы в системе Цербер. Тут, по крайней мере, крови видно не будет, хотя прольется ее на самом деле гораздо больше. Жуслан наблюдал за продвижением кораблей на схеме, вполуха слушая, как Залиш с Идрисом тратят несчерпаемые запасы собственной язвительности на обсуждение тактики Ариабарта. Но, следовало признать, тот и правда действовал, как по учебнику. Правда Жуслан не понимал, что в этом плохого. Для стандартной ситуации вполне годился стандартный же ответ. Корабли противника на схеме исчезали один за одним, флот Ариабарта потерпел минимальные потери - несколько поврежденных кораблей отошли в тыл и их немедленно сменили другие, ни на секунду не ослабляя огонь из всех орудий. Залиш с Идрисом отбыли вместе, вероятно, наблюдение очередной победы Ариабарта в их планы не входило. Жуслан решил остаться до конца еще и потому, что лорд Аджиман мог пожелать переговорить с ним после.

Окруженный противник пощады не просил, так что теперь Ариабарту предстоял последний, не слишком приятный этап - добить оставшихся. Жуслан не удивился, увидев, что "Золотое руно" выдвигается вперед - почтить противника таким образом было очень в духе Ариабарта. Лорд Аджиман едва заметно кивнул, как будто одобрив этот приказ.

Все перевернулось с ног на голову за считанные мгновения, когда Жуслан размышлял уже, прогоняя скуку, как именно он поздравит Ариабарта. Хотелось написать что-то в духе его последнего сообщения. Но на месте малочисленного и беспомощного противника вдруг оказались орудия Вайгельта. Жуслан слышал о них, но и подумать не мог, что увидит их испытания в боевых условиях. И что нацелены они будут на флот его брата. Ариабарт среагировал почти мгновенно, отдав приказ об отступлении, а потом изображение на экране сменилось вспышкой - эти самоубийцы с Эурии дали залп из всех орудий.

Это было слишком неожиданно, слишком быстро, слишком невероятно и на какое-то мгновение Жуслан потерял над собой контроль, подавшись вперед. Никогда прежде он не произносил вслух имени Ариабарта отдельно от его титула, а сейчас оно само соскочило с губ. Мгновением позже Жуслан заставил себя выпрямиться и расслабить пальцы, вцепившиеся в подлокотники кресла. И, конечно, удивленный взгляд лорда Аджимана не прошел мимо его внимания, но сейчас Жуслана заботило только одно - успел ли Ариабарт вывести "Руно" из под удара.

Изображение на экране пошло полосами и Жуслан до рези в глазах вглядывался, пытаясь сквозь помехи найти золотой корабль. Такого животного ужаса он не испытывал еще никогда, даже в тот момент, когда понял, что отец умирает на его глазах. В тот раз все было ожидаемо, а сейчас Жуслана словно встряхнуло изнутри. Те несколько секунд или минут, пока связь не наладилась, будто бы отсчитывались ударами молота за виском. Жуслан прикусил губу, увидев сообщение с "Руна".

Надо было обдумать все возможные последствия поражения - у Жуслана даже в его теперешнем состоянии голова шла кругом при мысли, что может за ним последовать. Надо было связаться со своими людьми, контролирующими СМИ. Надо было переделать массу вещей, но Жуслану хотелось одного - увидеть Ариабарта. Больше ему ничего не было нужно, Жуслан клялся себе, что даже не прикоснется больше к нему, даже не подумает об этом. Подумать только, а он еще был недоволен тем, как Ариабарт проводит свое свободное время. Пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы был. Даже если не с ним.

***

Благих намерений Жуслана хватило ненадолго. Стоило ему впервые после поражения увидеть Ариабарта, как тут же захотелось оказаться в одной из комнат Клуба. Сексуального возбуждения в этом желании не было совсем, в отличии от желания причинить боль, заставить Ариабарта заплатить за его страх, за публичное проявление этого страха, пускай в качестве публики тогда присутствовал только лорд Аджиман. Впрочем, применимо ли к лорду Аджиману было слово "только"? Жуслан понимал, что несправедлив, что Ариабарт сейчас не подавлен даже - раздавлен, но сделать с собой ничего не мог. "Это было ваше личное поражение, лорд Ариабарт" - Жуслан узнавал собственные интонации, ему случалось прежде поддевать Ариабарта, правда, используя поводы куда менее значительныe и болезненныe. Удовлетворение от того, как изменилось лицо Ариабарта после его оскорбления, быстро прошло, оставив после себя гадкий привкус во рту. Так он мог бы вести себя год назад, а сейчас было бы уместнее держаться вместе с братом. Даже если он не мог оказать ему публично поддержку большую, чем неодобрительный взгляд в сторону Идриса, после которого тот было немного успокоился, но быстро принялся за старое и добился все же своего - вывел Ариабарта из себя предложением принять Хьюлика на работу в качестве назидания. Реакция лорда Аджимана не заставила себя ждать. Оставалось только гадать, как он собирался поступить до того, как Ариабарт позволил себе повысить голос на собрании. Теперь же Ариабарт был отстранет от выполнения своих обязанностей. Домашний арест не запирал его в поместье, но лишал права покинуть Уранибург. Похоже на то, как взрослые ставят в угол расшалившихся детей. Угол для Ариабарата выделили довольно обширный, но посыл этого наказания он, безусловно уловил.

Лорд Аджиман покинул зал заседаний, следом за ним вышли Идрис и Залиш. Жуслан позволил себе задержаться. Он еще собирался со словами, когда Ариабарт обратился к нему, что было удивительно, учитывая, какую словесную оплеуху Жуслан отвесил ему в ответ на невысказанную, но оттого не ставшую менее явной просьбу о поддержке. Просьбу, которую Жуслан тогда предпочел проигнорировать в угоду своей злости. Кажется, Ариабарт простил его прежде, чем Жуслан успел попросить прощения за эту выходку. Жуслан не был уверен, что он сам в сходной ситуации нашел бы в себе силы поступить так же. Он принес извинения, слова звучали сухо и холодно, но Ариабарт им явно обрадовался. Сам Жуслан в это время думал, что с их кланом и правда что-то очень не так, раз для того, чтобы обнять собственного брата, нужно было оказаться с ним в борделе под масками.

Всю следующую неделю он провел, по уши завязнув в делах, и даже не нашел времени связаться с Ариабартом. Спохватился только при мысли, что тот может расценить это как признание своей ненужности, раз его отстранили от обычных обязанностей. Жуслан позвонил, похоже, как раз вовремя - Ариабарт выглядел все таким же потерянным, как и на заседании совета. Зато к концу разговора он уже улыбался, как и Жуслан, впрочем. От сознания того, что он сумел дать Ариабарту нужную поддержку, было тепло.

Жуслан старательно не обращал внимания на то, сколько времени прошло с последнего визита Ариабарта в Клуб. Наверняка тот не захочет покидать поместье в такое время... Или наоборот, пойдет и закажет секс пожeстче? Жуслан снова не знал, что делать. Когда раздастся звонок из Клуба, ему опять придется что-то решать. Но на этот раз - бездействовать, зная что Ариабарта сейчас имеют двое, или участвовать в этом самому.

Ночью, ворочаясь в постели, Жуслан понял, что самым простым было бы отказаться от услуг осведомителя и забыть о пристрастиях Ариабарта. Благое намерение "отвратить Ариабарта от вредной привычки" как-то исчезло, оставив, как насмешку, плохое пристрастие самому Жуслану. И это тревожило. С точки зрения морали ситуация складывалась не слишком приятная для Жуслана. Он не был уверен, что Ариабарт обрадовался бы, узнав, кто с ним переспал в тот раз. Не было ли это в какой-то степени принуждением?

Он так и не нашел в себе силы принять какие-нибудь решение, когда Ариабарт снова улетел, и в этот раз Жуслан нервничал гораздо сильнее - слишком многое было поставлено на карту. Если бы Ариабарт проиграл, изменилось бы все. Но Ариабарт выиграл. Жуслану было хорошо только от одной этой мысли, будто он выпил легкого вина, убирающего тревоги, но не ударяющего в голову. Он выиграл и летел домой. К Жуслану.


	5. Chapter 5

В последовавшие после возвращения Ариабарта дни Жуслан чувствовал себя как ухажер неприступной красавицы, которая вдруг намекнула, что ей приятны его авансы - и хочется подойти поближе, и страшно все испортить. Он не знал, какой комплимент сделать брату, как поддержать его, чем помочь - просто сказать, что он гордится им и рад, что все обошлось, почему-то не получалось. Чертово воспитание, приучившее сдерживать самые искренние эмоции, маскировать их за ничего не значащими словами. Он приглашал Ариабарта на чай, смотрел, как тот осторожно откусывает от пирожного и еле сдерживал довольную улыбку. Только мысли о том, что время шло, и надо было решить раз и навсегда, что делать с Клубом, отравляли настроение.

Самым простым было бы, как понимал Жуслан, сказать полуправду. Что он узнал о визитах в Клуб Ариабарта. Что даже знает, чем именно и с кем Ариабарт там занимается. И заверить, что ему, Жуслану, нет никакого дела до пристрастий Ариабарта в постели. Но вот остальные могут воспользоваться информацией, чтобы навредить ему.

Ариабарт не стал бы выяснять в Клубе, кто выдал его, Жуслан знал, что сумеет преподнести ему версию, отвечающую на все могущие возникнуть вопросы. Он перестал бы навещать это заведение, нашел бы любовника или любовников в другом, более безопасном месте. И Жуслан перестал бы чувствовать себя... так.

В этом "так" и была вся беда. Воспоминания не преследовали Жуслана каждую секунду, но стоило расслабиться, упустить хоть на мгновение контроль - и он снова слышал вздохи и всхлипы Ариабарта, ощущал его губы, чувствовал его кожу под пальцами. Ему хотелось еще раз оказаться с ним наедине. Обнять Ариабарта, прижаться к нему, губами прикоснуться к жилке на виске, провести ладонями по телу. Ощутить его запах, его вкус. Войти в него.

Жуслан чувствовал себя озабоченным подростком. Секс с Франсией не помогал - даже занимаясь с ней любовью он ощущал все то же неудовлетворение, слишком ее мягкое поддатливое тело было не похоже на то, чего хотелось ему. Длинные темные волосы, сладкие ароматы, мягкая грудь - это заводило по-прежнему, но... было мало. Зато при мыслях о Ариабарте, раскинувшем ноги, раскрытом, доступном, Жуслан кончал как семнадцатилетний. Он даже думал пойти в бордель и снять там кого-нибудь, наверняка нашлись бы похожие по типажу парни. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что это будет не то. Жуслану нужен был именно Ариабарт, а не подделка под него.

Он отсчитывал дни, прикидывая, когда Ариабарт захочет пойти в Клуб в следующий раз, ожидая звонка со дня на день, нервничал, понимая, что если не откажется от своей новообретенной страсти сейчас - то не сможет отказаться от нее уже никогда. И, когда на комме высветился знакомый номер, Жуслан сдался почти с облегчением.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, прервал связь, несколько мгновений посидел неподвижно и приказал подать машину. Надо было спешить. Жуслан не хотел опоздать еще раз.

Он не опоздал. Ариабарт и его второй партнер еще даже не начали что-то делать. В комнате было темно, то ли Ариабарт, то ли мужчина почти до конца приглушил свет. Жуслан улыбнулся. Теперь шанс, что его узнают, был минимален.

\- Все в сборе, - нетерпеливо сказал второй партнер Ариабарта, потянул его за руку, повернул к себе лицом. - Иди сюда.

Жуслан снова обнял Ариабарта со спины - такая позиция его устраивала больше всего. Смотреть брату в глаза не хотелось. Он прижался к его ягодицам, потерся о них членом - Ариабарт застонал. Жуслан прикусил кожу на его плече, второй мужчина хмыкнул.

\- В койку.

Ариабарт устроился на постели в коленно-локтевой позе. Жуслан снова встал перед его лицом. Он не был уверен, что сумел бы достойно проявить себя в активной позиции - все-таки опыта гомосексуальных отношений у него было... кот наплакал. Да и слишком был велик риск, что он не сдержался бы и начал проявлять неуместную нежность. Почему-то Жуслану казалось, что в Клубе такое от клиентов не ожидается.

Ариабарт уткнулся ему в пах, Жуслан положил руки ему на плечи, рассеянно вычертил пальцами фигуру, ожидая, пока его брат начнет ласки. Второй партнер раздвинул ягодицы Ариабарта и, похоже, был не слишком осторожен - Ариабарт зашипел сквозь зубы.  
Уже на второй минуте у Жуслана появилось ощущение, что что-то пошло не так. Ариабарт совсем не занимался им, он уцепился за его бедра и, подаваясь вперед, не назад, будто пытался отдалиться от своего партнера. В прошлый раз, как помнил Жуслан, секс был таким же интенсивным, но Ариабарту нравилось. В чем дело?

Ариабарт застонал.

\- Не нравится? - поинтересовался его партнер.

\- Полегче! - Ариабарт был, похоже, не слишком доволен.

В ответ на замечание его стали буквально осыпать оскорблениями. Тот, к компании которого Жуслан оказался с Ариабартом в прошлый раз, тоже, помнится, любил "грязные разговоры", и, трахая Ариабарта, шептал непристойности, которые его заводили. Но в его словах не чувствовалось желания оскорбить, это было своего рода игрой, и Ариабарт тогда ее принял безропотно, а, возможно, и с удовольствием. Сейчас же все было по-другому. Партнера Ариабарта явно вело куда-то не туда. И, судя, по некоторым фразам из его тирады, он тоже принял Ариабарта за сотрудника Клуба, решив, что тот обязан терпеть абсолютно все. События следующих нескольких минут доказали, как он ошибался. Ариабарт развернулся, легко преодолев хватку рук, не обращая внимание на требования "уткнуться мордой в подушку и подмахивать". Он еще мгновение-другое ждал, давая партнеру возможность придти в себя, а потом четко произнес:

\- Красный.

Жуслан замер - Ариабарт произнес стоп-слово. Это означало, что игра закончена. После произнесения стоп-слова у партнеров оставалось менее минуты, чтобы разойтись полюбовно. В противном случае, как гласили правила Клуба, в дело вмешивалась служба безопасности. Заведение давало своим клиентам гарантии того, что если им что-то придется не по вкусу, действия эти будут прекращены немедленно.  
Партнер Ариабарта, с этими правилами, по всей видимости, тоже был хорошо знаком, и перспектива столкновения с охраной его не прельщала. Oн, пробормотав что-то про строптивых шлюх, поспешил ретироваться, но не успел. Ариабарт из положения лежа как-то очень быстро оказался в боевой стойке рядом и осторожно взял сквернослова за горло.

\- Я сказал "красный" и это означает, что нужно заткнуться.

Он, похоже, немного сжал пальцы, так что несостоявшийся партнер испуганно закивал. Ариабарт отпустил его, сказав уже в спину:

\- Испортил мне отдых...

Он повернулся к Жуслану, сделав вдруг хорошо знакомый тому жест - будто отводил с лица длинную прядь, которая сейчас, конечно, была надежно упрятана под маску.

\- Кажется, мы остались вдвоем. Тебя это устроит?

Жуслан кивнул. "Устроит" было очень мягко сказано - он о подобном и мечтать не мог. Он смирился с присутствием второго партнера как с неизбежным злом, но сейчас они оказались вдвоем. И это значило, что остаться на вторых ролях у Жуслана в случае согласия не получилось бы, но сейчас это его уже не смущало. Вся неуверенность просто испарилась, осталось только понимание, что второго такого шанса ему может больше не выпасть вообще никогда. И из этого шанса Жуслану хотелось выжать максимум. Правда, он дал себе зарок быть осторожнее в собственных желаниях, опасаясь вызвать неудовольствие Ариабарта - оно, как оказалось, может принимать довольно неприятные формы. Впрочем, если пределом терпения Ариабарта было то, что позволил себе игрок, удаленный с поля, Жуслан мог быть спокоен - доходить до такого у него и в мыслях не было. Другое дело, что излишняя мягкость в постели тоже могла разочаровать Ариабарта, а Жуслану хотелось немного большего, чем грубый секс. Да, собственно, от секса как такового он готов был с радостью отказаться за право ласкать Ариабарта губами и пальцами там, где его душе было угодно - то есть абсолютно везде. Но Ариабарт был явно не настроен на подобное. Свой визит сюда он назвал "отдыхом" и, кажется, Жуслан начал понимать, от чего именно Ариабарт отдыхал столь нетривиальным способом.

Жуслан притянул его к себе, как для поцелуя, но целовать, конечно, не стал - потерся щекой о его плечо вместо этого. Ариабарт, скорее всего, не стал бы возражать против ласки, но Жуслан подумал, что поцелуи были бы слишком интимны для такой обстановки, почти неуместны. Он мягко подтолкнул Ариабартa к кровати, и тот рассмеялся, взял Жуслана за руку, утянул за собой. Возможно, после инцидента с первым партнером, он больше не считал нужным изображать безинициативность, а, возможно, почувствовал, что Жуслан не настроен отдавать приказы - в любом случае, сейчас он вел партию с Жусланом на равных. Кое-что, впрочем, оставалось неизменным - Ариабарт все равно собирался быть снизу.

Жуслан все время помнил, что нельзя оказываться лицом к лицу с Ариабартом - даже несмотря на полумрак в комнате тот мог узнать его и Жуслан понимал, что прекратить все он не сможет даже под страхом смерти. Поэтому он уложил Ариабарта на спину, сел между его ног - он не собирался трахать его так, просто хотелось... посмотреть. Посмотреть, как Ариабарт выгибается, как откидывает голову, пока Жуслан руками ласкает его член.

Надолго его не хватило - и Жуслан уже сомневался, что сам продержится еще хоть минуту. Ариабарт стал все чаще дергать бедрами, загребать руками простыню и, в конце концов, сдался.

\- Ну же!

Жуслан до сих пор никогда ни у кого не слышал такого голоса - низкого, с хрипотцой, соблазняющего, зовущего. Он выдохнул, вставая на кровати на колени.

\- Перевернись, - он надеялся, что сумел достаточно изменить голос.

Ариабарт повиновался бесприкословно. Не пришлось возиться со смазкой, да и в подготовке Ариабарт уже не нуждался. Но даже помня, что он имеет дело с партнером по этой части достточно опытным, Жуслан боялся причинить боль. Кажется, его медлительность Ариабарт расценил как издевку.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я попросил?

Нет, Жуслан этого не хотел. Ему и этих слов Ариабарта хватило с лихвой. Он замер, стараясь не сорваться, и это стоило ему немалых усилий.

\- Тише, - выдохнул он, в ту же секунду пожалев о своей болтливости и обещая самому себе, что больше не произнесет ни слова. Он толкнулся вперед, чувствуя, как Ариабарт выгибается навстречу, торопится принять его до конца. Не осталось ни слов, ни голоса, ни дыхания. Ни мыслей, ни сомнений - только движения в полумраке и желание движение это не прекращать никогда - раствориться в нем. Ариабарт, который был полностью в его распоряжении, отвечающий на каждый его толчок, на каждую ласку. Бисеринки пота на его спине, твердость члена под пальцами - все это неумолимо подводило к краю, падение с которого Жуслан оттягивал, как мог, до последнего. Его не просто накрыло оргазмом - его будто вышиблo на мгновение из этой реальности, но мгновение миновало и пришлось возвращаться. Он увидел белесые капли на спине Ариабарта и запоздало похвалил себя, что успел все же отстраниться, просто чудом вспомнив одно из условий.

Ариабарт лежал на животе, тяжело дыша. Жуслан погладил его по плечу, неловко слез с кровати. Хотелось снять маску и остаться, но он знал совершенно точно - узнай Ариабарт, кто был сегодня с ним, и их отношения будут непоправимо разрушены. Надо было уходить. Жуслан, дойдя до двери, ведущей в его раздевалку, оглянулся. Ариабарт, все еще лежа ничком, сквозь ресницы смотрел на него.


	6. Chapter 6

Он выматывался. Ариабарт сам не понимал, с чего стал так уставать в последнее время - ведь все шло просто идеально. К черту поражение, оно уже отодвинулось, стало не кровоточащей раной, а просто фактом биографии. Жуслан до сих пор старался об этом не заговаривать - а ведь Ариабарт бы с удовольствием обсудил, что же он сделал не так, как умудрился проглядеть тот факт, что Хьюлик обзавелся орудиями Вайгельта. А Жуслан похоже, все еще считал, что Ариабарт разрыдается, если упомянуть о битве при Цербере.  
Жуслан - это было главное. Их встречи не всегда проходили в разговорах о политике, Жуслан все чаще сбивался на обсуждение каких-то неважных мелочей: они могли проговорить целый вечер, прерываясь только для того, чтобы глотнуть чая или вина. И чувство, что кто-то стоит за спиной, готовый в любой момент поддержать, подхватить, если отступишься... Ариабарт давно не испытывал такого спокойствия.  
Но что-то царапало его, какая-то неправильность, фальшивая нота, которую почти невозможно было уловить. И Ариабарт уставал, не понимая, отчего.

\- У тебя круги под глазами или мне кажется? - спросил однажды Жуслан.

Они в очередной раз засиделись допоздна. Ариабарт повел плечами, подумав, что надо бы сходить на массаж - ему в последнее время пришлось много сидеть за письменным столом в одной позе, а времени на спортзал почти не оставалось, и спина ныла с непривычки.

\- Тебе кажется, - вздохнул он. - Тут просто освещение такое...

Жуслан поднял брови. Освещение в комнате было идеальным, но намек он понял и перевел разговор на другую тему - стал показывать Ариабарту каталог старинных книг. Ни Ариабарт, ни Жуслан особо не увлекались собирательством раритетов, но Жуслану надо было сделать подарок и он, ответственный, как всегда, принялся заранее изучать, что лучше вручить на юбилей пылкому поклоннику старинных бумажных книг. Жуслан в какой-то момент оказался совсем рядом, Ариабарт вдохнул его запах и понял - вот оно.

\- Ты сменил парфюм? - вопрос был личным, но Ариабарт считал, что они уже могут себе это позволить.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Жуслан. - Захотелось чего-то нового, а я же не женщина, чтобы менять прическу.

Ариабарт представил себе Жуслана в салоне, капризно тычущим пальцем в каталог причесок, и фыркнул.

\- Не хочу знать, о чем ты сейчас подумал, - предупредил его Жуслан.

\- Не узнаешь. Но тебе идет этот запах.

\- Спасибо.

***

Глупая ошибка, чуть не стоившая ему ... нет, не головы, но дружеского расположения и хорошего отношения Ариабарта. Жуслан, вернувшись из Клуба в тот раз, сообразил - и облился холодным потом. Как часто можно общаться с человеком так близко и остаться для него незнакомцем? Да, Ариабарт не видел его лица, но фигуру - видел. И запах парфюма слышал. А одеколон у Жуслана был весьма узнаваемый, дорогой и очень ему нравился. Запах ему подходил необыкновенно, но Жуслан расстался с ним без сожалений. Он мог воспользоваться им еще раз, когда в следующий раз пойдет в Клуб, а в обычные дни будет встречаться с Ариабартом и пахнуть по-другому.

И ведь Ариабарт обратил на это внимание. Жуслан был крайне доволен собой, что принял меры предосторожности.

К сожалению, это было единственным, чем он в себе был доволен.

Отказаться от визитов в клуб - нет, Жуслан окончательно распростился с этой идеей. Ему нужен Ариабарт, и если получить его можно только так - что ж, будет так. Кем Жуслан оказывался - думать об этом не хотелось. Он сомневался, что Ариабарт согласился бы спать с ним по доброй воле, а так... не делало ли это его насильником?

У него голова шла кругом, когда он думал об этом.

Как и о том, что Ариабарта все равно приходилось делить с незнакомцами. После того раза, когда они остались вдвоем, смириться с этим казалось невозможным. Бесила сама мысль, что он войдет в комнату, где будет Ариабарт и кто-то еще. И этот кто-то будет обладать равными с ним, Жусланом правами. И в глазах Ариабарта они будут равны. До тех пор, пока оба отвечают его требованиям, разумеется. Его блядским требованиям. В тот раз было почти по-настоящему. Ариабарт не изображал из себя готовую на все дырку, и Жуслан не мог не думать – как бы это было, оставайся он собой полностью. Без маски, стоп-слов, без этого требования не кончать в него – странного, учитывая, что он позволял сделать с собой до этого.

Жуслан бесился, ждал звонка из Клуба, и в ожидании, растянувшемся на добрый месяц, регулярно принимал Ариабарта у себя или навещал его сам. Два вида близости были словно разделены стеной – одна не могла стать продолжением другой, напротив, одна близость угрожала другой самим своим существованием. А еще Жуслан не знал, что будет делать, если Ариабарт откажется в итоге от своих визитов в Клуб, а ведь когда-нибудь это должно было произойти. И кто знает, не наскучила ли уже ему эта забава, учитывая, что Ариабарт развлекался подобным образом довольно давно. Ожидание могло закончиться ничем, и неизвестность эта тоже раздражала. Какой стороной не поверни – ситуация выбивала Жуслана из колеи.

Но звонка он в итоге дождался.

И запрыгнул в машину, мог бы - побежал впереди. Ему надо было успеть оказаться с Ариабартом наедине первым, перехватить инициативу, навязать ему свои правила. Ариабарт хочет, чтобы кто-то перенимал над ним контроль? Прекрасно, Жуслан готов это делать для него. Надо только успеть.

Он успел, сдирал с себя одежду, швырнул ее на пол, натянул маску трясущимися руками - у него только хватило соображения посмотреться в маленькое зеркальце на стене и проверить, что она закрывает все, что нужно. А потом Жуслан открыл дверь и вздохнул с облегчением - в комнате он был один, Ариабарт еще не пришел, он появится через несколько секунд и Жуслан сможет сделать все, что нужно.

Когда Ариабарт вошел в комнату, Жуслан растерялся. Он сам не ожидал этого, был готов к чему угодно, но не к тому, что у него банальнейшим образом подогнутся колени. И пересохнет в горле. Ариабарт улыбался, это Жуслан видел даже в полумраке комнаты и улыбка у него была откровенно довольная. И он уже был возбужден.

\- На кровать, - скомандовал Жуслан. Где ходил второй партнер, он не знал, и его это не интересовало. Может, удастся увлечь Ариабарта настолько, что он забудет о том, что ему еще кто-то нужен?

Остаться вдвоем, как бы на это ни надеялся Жуслан, не получилась – согласно заявке, Клуб должен был предоставить третьего партнера. Жуслан не удержал раздраженного выдоха, но быстро опомнился, и, едва бросив взгляд на нарушителя, понял, что к числу сотрудников он не принадлежит – слишком неуверенно держался. К тому же, хотя лицо было закрыто, Жуслан был уверен, что ему едва ли больше двадцати – возраста едва хватило, чтобы преодолеть нижнюю планку требований. Ариабарт ободряюще улыбнулся ему, поманил на кровать. Сопляк на негнущихся ногах преодолел расстояние, сел на край, стиснув ладонями покрывало. Следовало признать, он был хорош собой, но у Жуслана, по понятным причинам, вызывал только раздражeние. Ариабарт однако не предпринял никаких дополнительных усилий, чтобы вовлечь второго незнакомца в игру, предоставив тому право выбирать: присоединяться или просто смотреть. Пока выбор был сделан в пользу второго, что Жуслана почти устраивало. Не стоило терять время.

Жуслан заставил Ариабарта лечь и завести руки над головой, надеясь, что легкое доминирование устроит того больше, чем грубость, на которую Жуслан просто не чувствовал себя способным. Ему хотелось касаться Ариабарта везде, и он потакал своему желанию с удивляющим даже его самого бесстыдством. Ариабарт позволял ласкать себя, не меняя позы, не двигая руками, будто они и правда были связаны. Довольная и, Жуслан не мог не признать, провоцирующая улыбка пропала быстро, теперь рот Ариабарта был приоткрыт, а стоны становились все громче. Жуслан еще ни разу не коснулся его члена (как и своего), зато их юный визави в свой буквально вцепился – присоединиться он так и не решился, но от зрелища получал бесспорное удовольствие. Жуслан был ему почти благодарен за присутствие настолько необременительное, насколько это вообще возможно в подобной ситуации.

Благодарность, впрочем, оказалась преждевременной, в этом Жуслан убедился, почувствовав робкое прикосновение к собственной заднице в то время, когда больше всего его занимала внутренняя поверхность бедер Ариабарта, то, насколько нежной была там кожа, как она блестела от его слюны и как Ариабарт дрожал под его языком и тихо ругался. Он отвернулся на мгновение, бросил короткое, твердое «нет» и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

«Пожалуйста» прозвучало с двух сторон практически хором. И, если от Ариабарта Жуслан подобного ждал с нетерпением, то что ему следовало делать со второй просьбой, удовлетворять которую не было никакого желания?

\- Иди сюда, - шепнул Ариабарт так тихо, будто надеялся, что Жуслан подобной самодеятельности не заметит.

Зато ee заметил жаждущий. Он обошел кровать, лег сбоку от Ариабарта, прижавшись к нему. Своей руки ему, похоже, не хватило.

\- Ты позволишь? – спросил Ариабарт, обращаясь уже именно к Жуслану, чуть дернул подбородком, указывая на руки над головой.

Жуслан только кивнул. Что ему еще оставалось? Сказать стоп-слово и вылететь из комнаты в приступе ярости? Его трясло от смеси ревности, возбуждения и злости. Ариабарт развернулся лицов к объекту своей неуемной благотворительности, погладил его по щеке, словно успокаивая, позволил просунуть колено себе между ног, позволил, чтобы об него терся этот… довольно эротично стонущий ублюдок. Жуслан с удивлением обнаружил, что злость отступает. То, что он видел, было почти трогательно… и возбуждающе, хотя куда уж больше. Возможно, Ариабарту ни разу не доставался партнер настолько ощутимо моложе его, и сейчас в его ласках было больше заботы, чем похоти, больше покровительства, чем желания отдаться. Жуслан смотрел, как они сплетают ноги, как Ариабарт целует мальчишку…  
Он лег, прижавшись к спине Ариабарта, вычерчивая знаки и линии на его плечах, повторяя губами эти очертания. Ему хотелось нежности, но другая жажда становилась все сильнее, требовательнее, и у Жуслана не было причин отказывать ей.

Он заставил Ариабарта поднять ногу, удерживая ее на весу, пристроился, раздвинув ягодицы, вошел одним мягким толчком. Ариабарт застонал, почти вскрикнул, беспомощно замычал, когда его губы накрыли чужие. Мальчишка явно вошел во вкус игры. Теперь он удерживал Ариабарта, лишая того возможности двигаться навстречу Жуслану, легко, слишком легко, только чтоб поддразнить, позволял их членам соприкасаться.

\- Тебе правда это нравится? Нравится, когда тебя трахают? – вопрос можно было бы отнести в категорию грязных постельных разговоров, если бы в нем не звучало столько неподдельного любопытства.

\- Да, - выдохнул Ариабарт, и Жуслан едва удержался, чтобы не кончить, - да, это так… хорошо… это… стоит попробовать.

Мальчишка серьезно кивнул, будто принимая решение, или обещая что-то.

Ариабарт ухмыльнулся его решительности на мгновение, потом опять застонал - почти разочаровано, так как Жуслан заметно снизил темп.

\- Сильнее, - в таком состоянии маскировать распоряжения под просьбы у Ариабарта получалось плохо.

Жуслан замер, Ариабарт выругался, точнее почти выругался - мальчишка закрыл ему рот, тут же испуганно ойкнул - похоже Ариабарт немного укусил его, не то играя, не то выражая разочарование.

\- Соси их, - прозвучало неожиданно требовательно, и Жуслан эту просьбу мысленно одобрил.

В этот раз Ариабарт послушно разомкнул губы. Жуслан все еще не двигался, Ариабарт старательно обсасывал чужие пальцы, издавая влажные звуки и приглушенные этими пальцами стоны, Жуслан качнул бедрами раз, другой и снова остановился. Просунул между ним руку, почти невесомо погладил поджавшиеся уже яйца. Теперь звуки, издаваемые Ариабартом, больше походили на всхлипы, и Жуслан не сильно удивился бы, увидев слезы.

Первым, вжавшись в бедро Ариабарта, кончил мальчишка, для которого эти звуки оказались последней каплей. Он еще дрожал от своего оргазма, когда Жуслан стал резко и почти зло трахать Ариабарта - теперь они, в каком-то смысле, опять были вдвоем. Жуслан хотел бы проделать подобное еще несколько раз - снова замедлить движения, снова заставить умолять, но в этот раз не хватило уже собственной выдержки.

\- Не в меня, - напомнил Ариабарт, и на краю собственного оргазма Жуслан его за это почти возненавидел - как будто Ариабарт отказал ему в чем-то важном, необходимом. Он отодвинулся, разглядывая белесые потеки на ягодицах, сжимая в кулак руку, на которой остывала чужая сперма. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз его оргазм был настолько оглушающим, но это не меняло того, насколько неправильно Жуслан сейчас себя чувствовал.

Ариабарт ушел первым, поцеловав напоследок мальчишку и легко коснувшись плеча Жуслана.

***

\- Лорд Ариабарт, - Франсия вежливо улыбнулась ему, накрывая на стол. Ариабарт старался сделать вид, что занят содержимым своего комма - почему-то при виде Франсии ему всегда становилось неловко. Он никак не мог определить для себя ее статус: если она была горничной Жуслана, вести себя с ней следовало одним образом, если его любовницей - совсем по-другому. Ее неясное положение заставляло Ариабарта отводить глаза и быть, пожалуй, даже излишне вежливым. Он понятия не имел, насколько саму Франсию устраивает такая жизнь и не хотел быть на месте Жуслана, реши она вдруг, что чем-то недовольна.

Кстати, о Жуслане...

Тот в последние две недели явно избегал Ариабарта. Еще совсем недавно он не заметил бы разницы, но сейчас, после стольких месяцев дружбы и регулярных встреч, нежелание Жуслана его видеть просто бросалось в глаза. Жуслан утверждал, что был занят, что у него важные встречи, что он весь в делах - но именно благодаря этим уверениям Ариабарт и слышал фальшь. В конце концов, если Жуслан просто хотел валяться на диване с книгой, он мог именно это и сказать, придумывать отговорки было совершенно необязательно. Сегодняшняя встреча должна была быть неформальной - обычный ужин, разговор о чем угодно, только не о делах, и Ариабарт собирался прижать Жуслана к стенке и выяснить, что же он сделал или сказал не так.

Только, похоже, Жуслан не собирался давать ему такую возможность. Он рассказывал о своих последних встречах, о художнике, чьи работы собирался спонсировать, о принцессе Лидии. Ариабарт наблюдал за ним и все яснее понимал - Жуслан чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Все в порядке? - прервал он очередную жалобу на Лидию, фактически присвоившую себе адъютанта Жуслана.

\- Разумеется, - ответ прозвучал слишком поспешно, не говоря уж о том, что Жуслан отвел глаза.

\- В последнее время ты сам не свой, - почему бы не спросить прямо о том, что его действительно интересует, подумал Ариабарт. - Не говори, что ничего не случилось, я вижу, что это не так.

Жуслан немного нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу. Ариабарт, глядя, как он вычерчивает узоры на скатерти, нахмурился - что-то мелькнуло на самом краешке сознания.

\- У меня были тяжелые дни, - наконец ответил Жуслан. - Я не хотел расстраивать тебя, поэтому временно отказался от встреч. Но сейчас все в порядке.

Он врал, в этом Ариабарт был уверен. И черт с ним, с самим враньем – будто бы это новость в их кругу, но почему Жуслан, говоря ему неправду, был настолько очевидно смущен?


	7. Chapter 7

Он лежал на столе, пока массажист разминал его спину сильными, уверенными движениями. Не то, чтоб у него были проблемы, просто… Ариабарту нравилось, когда к нему прикасались – даже, а возможно, и особенно, когда прикосновения эти никак не затрагивали сферу личных отношений. Именно по этой причине он никогда не пренебрегал услугами массажиста, парикмахера и личного тренераа. К счастью, его положение до некоторой степени даже диктовало необходимость всех этих специалистов. Естественно, ни с кем из них Ариабарт не позволял себе лишнего – ему хватало их профессиональных действий.

Для остального был Клуб. Хм. Был. Последний визит, последние два визита прошли немного не так, как он планировал, но досады Ариабарт не чувствовал. Пожалуй, смена сценария даже пришлась ему по душе, вот только что-то во всем этом его беспокоило. Не чрезмерная грубость, когда он был вынужден воспользоваться стоп-словом, нет, к этому он был готов. И уж точно не неопытность того мальчика – его Ариабарт вспоминал с удовольствием. Отзывчивый, стыдящийся сперва своих желаний, а потом с легкостью следующий им – глупо было жаловаться, когда с тобой разделяют нечто настолько драгоценное. И тот его вопрос. Ариабарт только надеялся, что в итоге он найдет себе партнера по вкусу. Нет, что-то другое… другой партнер? 

Арибарт задумался. И в первый, и во второй раз ему в этом отношении повезло. Сперва, когда партнер легко согласился на тет-а-тет после удаления с поля другого игрока, и потом, когда ему достался явный доминант по натуре, но при этом не увлекающийся насилием. Уверенный, щедрый, изобретательный. Ариабарт вспомнил, как тот изводил его, не давая достаточной стимуляции, удерживая на краю. Это было… хорошо. Получается, его беспокойство затрагивало не секс. Тогда что? Что это было и почему сейчас он сомневался касательно своих дальнейших визитов? Что-то его насторожило, a Ариабарт привык доверять своей интуиции в подобных случаях. Это было сродни попыткам вспомнить подробности сна, всякий раз, когда казалось, что он близко, нечто ускользало от его внимания.

Ариабарт недовольно выдохнул. В этот момент ладони массажиста переместились на его плечи.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да, Марк, продолжай.

\- Вы напряглись. Скажите, если что-то не так.

«Если бы я мог сказать, что именно» - подумал Ариабарт.

\- Вспомнил о работе.

\- Забудьте немедленно еще на двадцать минут.

Ариабарт ухмыльнулся.

\- С радостью.

Чужие пальцы сейчас поглаживали его почти невесомо перед тем как, Ариабарт знал, впиться в натруженные мышцы и превратить их в кисель. Но прежде, чем это произошло…

Черт. О черт… о Господи…

\- Лорд Ариабарт…

\- Остановись. Повтори, пожалуйста… движение. Просто повтори, как ты сейчас сделал.

\- Если…

\- Просто. Сделай.

Пальцы снова легко заскользили по коже, и под этим прикосновением Ариабарт окончательно застыл.

\- На сегодня достаточно.

\- Я что-то…

\- Марк, все в порядке, ты, как всегда, на высоте. Следующий раз в обычное время.

\- Да, лорд Ариабарт. Если есть возможность, не вставайте сейчас резко. Дайте мышцам возможность придти в себя, раз я не закончил.

Ариабарт остался лежать на столе, когда тот вышел из кабинета.

Он вспомнил. Вспомнил тот жест. Не два раза. Три. Три чертовых раза. Какова была вероятность совпадения? В совпадения Ариабарт не верил. Слишком индивидуальная манера и, если вспомнить, все три раза (два – точно, когда у Ариабарта не были завязаны глаза) это был человек одного возраста, одной комплекции. Простой вывод: это был один и тот же человек.

Ариабарт заставил себя успокоиться. В конце концов, никакой катастрофы не произошло. И разве он не oсознавал риски, когда впервые отправился в Клуб? Первой и самой правдоподобной версией, по его мнению, была личная заинтересованность одного из сотрудников – у них мог быть доступ к информации, они могли находиться в Клубе в любой из дней, когда Ариабарт там появлялся. Если так, то, возможно, этот сотрудник появится и в четвертый раз. Ариабарт не без сомнений, но все же отмел возможность шантажа – для этого могло хватить только информации. Желание сблизиться и получить определенный статус – возможно. Кто бы ни был с ним – он старался доставить Ариабарту удовольствие, и ему это удалось, хотя в первый раз он был достаточно пассивен – выяснил информацию о клиенте только потом?

Ариабарт уткнулся лицом в стол и застонал. Клуб, в свое время, он выбрал именно за возможность получить удовольствие, не завязывая личные отношения, за возможность забыть о партнерах, едва выйдя за дверь. А сейчас его этого лишали. Ариабарт не имел никакого желания знакомиться с этим сотрудником, ему это было совершенно не нужно. Более того, Ариабарт не мог позволить себе пустить все на самотек - он обязан был выяснить, кто это ему попался такой... настойчивый. А потом его предстояло мягко убедить, что оставить князя Титания в покое - гораздо лучше для карьеры и здоровья. Убеждать Ариабарт умел - ему доводилось справляться и с более щекотливыми ситуациями. Но в Клуб после этого для него ход был заказан, коль скоро анонимность там оказалась фикцией.

Ариабарт неохотно встал, прикидывая, когда лучше сделать очередной - последний! - визит. Поразмыслив, он решил не нарушать традицию. Обычно он ходил раз в месяц, в семь вечера. Значит, через три дня он едет туда снова.

Впервые за несколько лет Ариабарт не ощутил при мысле о Клубе никакого удовольствия.

***

\- Ты читал последний рапорт Залиша? - Жуслан аккуратно поддел лопаточкой пирожное и положил его на тарелку Ариабарта. Тот только вздохнул - отказаться от сладкого было совершенно невозможно, что бы там ни говорил врач.

\- Разумеется, - Ариабарт вилочкой подцепил крем. - Хотелось бы знать, кто именно его составлял. Просто удивительное сочетание превозношения самого себя, своих будущих заслуг и, в то же время, непомерной скромности. Я был в восторге.

Жуслан хмыкнул.

\- Если он поймает Хьюлика, у него будут все причины для самодовольства.

\- О да, - Ариабарт преувеличено страдальчески закатил глаза. - Я уже слышу, как он будет пытаться поддеть меня, ведь мне это не удалось.

Жуслан что-то ответил, но Ариабарт не стал вслушиваться, сделав вид, что увлечен пирожным. Визит к Жуслану помог ему прочистить голову и освободить мысли. Терять эту новоприобретенную легкость не хотелось. Он бы с радостью просидел здесь еще несколько часов, слушая , как Жуслан рассказывает про принцессу Лидию или про что угодно, и не думать о том, что сегодня ему предстоит очень неприятный вечер.

Конечно, могло случиться, что по какой-нибудь иронии судьбы того сотрудника не окажется в Клубе. Впрочем, Ариабарт придумал, как увеличить их шансы на встречу. Он уже продумал, что именно нужно сказать, чтобы не обидеть его и расстаться в добрых чувствах. Это он умел - за последние десять лет Ариабарту не раз приходилось мягко объяснять самым разным людям, что он не заинтересован, но ему очень льстит интерес. Правда, никто из этих людей до разговора не драл его в задницу в компании еще одного незнакомца.

\- Ариабарт? - голос Жуслана был обеспокоенный. Похоже, он слишком долго молчал.

\- Все в порядке, - Ариабарт улыбнулся и потянулся за чаем.

\- Ты выглядишь встревоженным, - Жуслан легко прикоснулся к его руке и Ариабарт невольно улыбнулся еще раз - только на этот раз искренне. - Я могу тебе помочь?

Ариабарт посмотрел ему в глаза и решился. В конце концов, в последнее время они действительно сблизились, можно и рискнуть.

\- Может быть, я в скором времени обращусь к тебе за помощью личного характера, - если его партнер окажется несговорчивым, то нет никого лучше Жуслана, чтобы уговорить его молчать. А Жуслан, как убедился Ариабарт, был довольно толерантен к чужим развлечениям.

Жуслан кивнул.

\- Буду рад помочь. Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.

\- Спасибо, - фраза Жуслана была довольно стандартной, но Ариабарту стало гораздо легче. Даже предстоящий разговор перестал портить настроение. - Я могу рассчитывать на еще одну чашечку?

***

Все, на что он решился, что мог позволить себе без масок – прикоснуться к руке. Ариабарт, к счастью, воспринял это абсолютно спокойно - как что-то должное, нежели неожиданное. Что он имел в виду, говоря о личной проблеме? Но, что бы это ни было, Жуслан готов был наизнанку вывернуться. Смысл слов «готов на все» впервые стал для Жуслана настолько отчетливым. Он был влюблен. И был готов на все.

Кроме, разве что, оставить объект своей влюбленности в покое. Или даже не так – Ариабарт ведь не собирался покинуть его. Он просто считал Жуслана другом. Другом и братом. И, говоря начистоту, Жуслану бы следовало этим удовольствоваться и считать себя счастливцем.  
Он улыбался, раздеваясь в маленькой кабинке перед комнатой. В зеркале было видно, какой у него сумашедший вид; можно было только порадоваться, что Ариабарт этой улыбки не увидит. Как и его лица. Жуслан думал о том, что Берти на следующие полчаса будет только его и, даже если это будет украденное время, время, которое Ариабарт никогда бы не подарил ему по доброй воле - его не сможет отнять никто.

Ариабарт уже ждал его, сидя на краю кровати. Жуслан медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение, и подошел к нему.  
Он чувствовал себя до странности нерешительно. Прежде чужое присутствие мешало, но одновременно и напоминало о том, где он, каковы здесь правила. Теперь Жуслан словно оказался внутри одной из своих фантазий – где он касался маски Ариабарта, и та исчезала, как и его собственная. И они оставались вдвоем, видя, зная друг друга. Это было похоже на тот раз, когда Ариабарт отказал первому партнеру и отбросил пассивность, как ненужную игрушку. Сейчас в постели с ним был Берти. Такой, возможно, каким он бывал с любовниками вне Клуба. Каким он мог бы быть с Жусланом.

Он едва сознавал, что делает и что делают с ним – как будто он спал с Ариабартом уже сотни раз до этого, как будто он был с ним впервые. Жуслан никогда не думал, что сможет почувствовать такое ослепляющее счастье, засунув кому-либо язык в задницу. Трахая ртом и пальцами, вылизывая член, действительно наслаждаясь вкусом, запахом, ощущением растянутых губ, саднящего горла. Он бы сделал надрез и попробовал на вкус кровь Берти, будь уверен, что ему позволили бы. Он бы предложил всю свою кровь в обмен за несколько капель. Он бы содрал с себя кожу, попроси Берти об этом, но тот просил только трахать его сильнее, a это определенно было проще. Жуслан не знал, что позволяло ему раз за разом сдерживать себя – но он сделал то, о чем мечтал – трижды подлавливал Ариабарта, когда тот был готов кончить и трижды заставлял его снова умолять о каждом движении, каждом толчке. Он выходил, снова заменяя член пальцами и языком, чувствуя, как Берти сжимается, доводил его до хриплых, неразборчивых просьб, до тихого поскуливания, когда Берти снова не получал желаемого.

Жуслан медленно трахал его, лежа на боку, прижавшись грудью к спине. Обхватив член рукой, он вводил его и вытаскивал полностью, потом снова проталкивал сквозь расслабленное кольцо мышц. Влажные шлепки, хриплые «пожалуйста» стали последними осознанными воспоминаниями Жуслана, когда он понял, что больше не может выносить эту взаимную пытку. Он сорвался в ритм, в котором не было шанса продержаться и минуты. Берти это хватило, Жуслан едва успел выйти из него, чтобы не нарушить чертово правило. Он лежал, не отодвигаясь, его сперма остывала, между ними, становясь все более липкой, но Жуслану было наплевать. Он целовал плечи Ариабарта, и снова не мог удержаться, чтобы не расписывать их невидимыми узорами. Будто они могли проявиться после этой встречи, остаться на плечах несмываемой татуировкой. Будто так он мог пометить Берти.

Ариабарт пошевелился, сначала медленно, лениво, будто приходя в себя, возвращаясь в реальность, а потом дернул плечом, скидывая ладонь Жуслана, и повернулся к нему лицом. Жуслан вдохнул запах его тела и с трудом удержался, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему снова, не обнять его, не присвоить себе еще раз. В нем будто что-то непоправимо сломалось за последние полчаса, пока он любил Ариабарта, пока проникал в него - и все равно оставался для него никем, человеком в маске.

\- Кто ты?

Голос был настолько тихий, что Жуслан не сразу понял, кому он принадлежал.

\- Кто ты? - Ариабарт смотрел прямо на него. Жуслан даже в полумраке видел выражение его глаз.

И именно из-за него он прошептал:

\- Это я, Берти. Это я.

На пол он упал не слишком удачно - ушиб при падении руку, но про боль Жуслан забыл сразу же. Ариабарт со странным всхлипом сел на кровати, стащил маску и закрыл лицо руками. Жуслан нерешительно встал. Его эйфория испарилась без следа, сейчас ему было страшно. Он сделал глупость и понятия не имел, сумеет ли он уменьшить ее последствия.

\- Ариабарт... - он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к щеке Берти и тут же отдернул руку, почувствовав влагу под пальцами. Ариабарт сидел сгорбившись, не издавая больше ни звука. Жуслану пришлось прислушаться, чтобы услышать его дыхание.

\- Ариабарт, - еще раз попробовал он.

\- Уходи, - Ариабарт так и не посмотрел на него. Жуслан мог бы остаться, мог бы попробовать растормошить его, мог бы встать перед ним на колени и умолять о прощении. Но он исчерпал на сегодня свои лимит безрассудств. Он ушел.

**Конец первой части**


End file.
